


It Only Hurts When I Breathe...

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss bleeds to protect her wife.





	It Only Hurts When I Breathe...

“Fliss?”

The girl doesn’t move, barely able to hide her wince as she struggles to reach out for Stephanie’s hand, hating the fear in the woman’s eyes, she at least saved her, even if she is wounded. The pain comes again and she breathes the word softly. 

“Ow...”

“What happened out there? You had him...”

“I won... he just... didn’t like it.”

“He beat you?”

“Not as badly as he would have...”

“What?”

“She bled for you... she let _him_ break her ribs so he wouldn’t touch you.”

Sonya’s voice is rough even as she pushes past Stephanie, she had been staying with the other woman, but now she can’t stand watching the girl lie to protect her anymore. 

“He wanted _you_... _she_ took him on instead.”

“Fliss...”

“I’m alright... I’m alright...”

Fliss speaks quickly, sweetly. 

“It only hurts when I breathe...”


End file.
